


Soul Mates, Plural

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, dp, mmf, oral sex (male receiving), soul mates, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You discover that you’re the soul mate of not one angel, but two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mates, Plural

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and in my head, Michael is in young John’s body, but that’s just me. I left it vague so you can picture what you want really.

You had always been able to see Cas’ wings; you never thought anything of it. And when you were introduced to Michael, it was the same. You always assumed it was just part of the angel thing. You never thought it could be anything more - not that you ever asked. You didn’t say much; you were more content with observing. You often found yourself sitting with Sam during research. Both of you surrounded by books in the library, Sam would occasionally give you a bit of information, but you usually sat in silence.

 

Today, Sam had asked Michael to join you both for research. Michael had joined you all in the bunker. He and Cas had set up their own rooms where they could retreat and get away from humans. They didn’t stay all the time, but they were there more often that not. So, you sat with Sam and Michael in the library. Sam occasionally asking questions that Michael, having an extensive knowledge of most of the universe, he was able to answer most of them with more detail that Sam could have ever found in the books. You sat and watched his wings twitch as he answered the questions. You could tell which questions he knew more about, his wings would move with a more excited motions, like Cas’ would move in confusion when Dean made a pop culture reference. You smiled into your lap at the memory.

 

“You good?” Sam asked. You hadn’t noticed him looking at you. You looked up at him and nodded. You didn’t notice Michael watching you either. Sam and the archangel droned on about monsters that were extinct and the boys would never run into, but Sam’s appetite for information was insatiable. However, your ears perked up when Sam asked a question about soul mates. You looked at Michael curiously, his wings moving slightly.

 

“Human relations are unique. Many people find their soul mates. Those are the ones that last lifetimes. They unite young and stay together. However, not all humans that stay are soul mates. It can be… complicated.” Michael started.

 

“With angels, it’s more concrete. You know exactly who your soul mate is; your grace entwines with theirs.” Sam nodded in understanding.

 

“What about angels and humans.” Michael looked thoughtful.

 

“It is rare.” He said. “There are rumors that if an angel and human were to be soul mates, than the human would be the only one to know. The angel would have no idea; they’d have to be told by the human. Father’s trick on angels, I suppose.” Sam’s brow furrowed slightly.

 

“But how would the human know?” He asked. Michael thought for a moment.

 

“The human would have a stronger connection to their angel as opposed to other angels.” He listed. You looked down at your notebook and started to doodle, loosing interest.

 

“And wings,” He added. “They’d be able to see their angel’s wings.” You nearly dropped your pen. You glanced over to gauge Sam’s reaction. He didn’t seem surprised.

 

“Can you have more than one soul mate?” You asked quietly. Sam looked over at you surprised that you said something

 

“Two?” Sam asked. “As in soul mates, plural?” You just shrugged at him. Michael turned his attention to you.

 

“I’ve never heard of it.” He answered you. “But that’s not to say it’s impossible.” You nodded and returned to your doodles. Sam watched you curiously for a moment before returning to his questions for the angel. Eventually, you got tired of listening to Sam and you headed to your room. You lay down on your bed and thought about the two angels. You didn’t know if you had a stronger connection to Cas and Michael. You didn’t have any other angels to reference. But you could see their wings. It could just be a fluke in your head.

 

Or you could be the soul mate of two angels.

 

* * *

 

 

You gently tapped on Michael’s door. You heard him tell you to come in and you opened the door. You stepped inside and closed the door behind you. Michael was sitting up against the headboard reading a book. He closed the book quietly and set it on his nightstand.

 

“I thought you would come.” He said sitting up. You looked at him silently allowing him to take you in.

 

“I assume you can see my wings.” You nodded.

 

“And you can see Castiel’s.” You bit down on you bottom lip and nodded again. Michael climbed off the bed and crossed the room towards you.

 

“Castiel needs to be here for this.” He muttered, he was standing nearly chest-to-chest with you. Just a hair’s breathe away from touching.

 

“You’re a quiet little thing, aren’t you?” Michael commented. Your eyes dropped to the floor. He gently hooked a finger under your chin and tipped your face to look up at him. He must have sent a prayer to Castiel, because he appeared suddenly behind you.

 

“Tell Castiel.” He said. “Or shall I?” When you stayed silent he took that as your answer. He glanced at Castiel over your shoulder.

 

“She can see our wings.” You heard Cas suck in a breath.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked. “Y/N, are you sure?” You turned your head slightly towards him and nodded. Cas stepped closer to you, his chest pressed up against your back. You gasped as an electric shock passed though all three of you. Michael’s hands quickly moved to your hips and Cas wrapped an arm around your chest and the other pushed your hair off to one side. He pressed a gently kiss against your neck. Your eyes shut and Michael watched him kiss his way up and along your jaw.

 

“We are our soul mats and you are ours.” Michael said. “And that means we’re going to claim you.” Your eyes opened quickly as he started pulling your towards the bed. Michael lifted your face and captured your lips with his. Your lips parted allowing him to explore your mouth with his. You were the first to pull away gasping for air. Michael’s thumb brushed against your cheek.

 

“You’re ignoring your other soul mate.” He muttered. You felt Cas against you. You broke from Michael’s hold and turned to Cas. His blue eyes searched yours. You quickly closed the space between you both. Your hand twisted into his hair as you pulled him closer to you. Michael pulled you both back slowly and sat down on the bed, you positioned between his open legs. Michael watched you both before pulling you down against him. Cas allowed Michael to take control of everything as Michael pulled your shirt over your head. He quickly pulled your bra off and pulled at your jeans. Your hands rested in his hair as he helped you step out of your jeans and panties. You weren’t surprised when he managed to move you quickly, buy you still gasped as you were suddenly at the head of the bed and were underneath Michael. You looked over to Cas who was smiling slightly at the floor and shaking his head.

 

“Angel juice.” He said. You rolled your eyes. It was one of the few conversations you had with the angel when you dubbed his grace his “angel juice.” He picked up the term after that, often quoting you to Sam and Dean. With another jolt of “angel juice” both your soul mates were naked and on the bed.

 

“Could get used to that.” You muttered under your breath. Cas smiled and Michael rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ve heard you say all of two sentences.” Michael said. “I swear by the end of this, you’re going to be screaming both our names.” You looked up at him.

 

“Bring it on.” In a blink, their hands were all over you. You couldn’t tell whose hands were who’s as your two angels explored your body. Eventually, you found they both had two distinct touches. Cas was gentle and more hesitant, while Michael was more dominant. He knew exactly what he wanted for both of you. They both moved in a graceful combination of slow and angelically fast. On second, Cas would be kissing you gently and before you realized, he was between your legs. You and Cas quickly realized that that Michael was more assertive by nature. Both of you allowed him to take control. Michael maneuvered you both so he was straddling your stomach and Cas was positioned between your legs.

 

“You ready?” Your eyes traveled up his chest to look him in the eye. You nodded. He scooted closer and his cock pressed against your lips.

 

“Open up.” He said. You licked your lips before opening your mouth. Michael slid in slowly, you taking every inch until he hit the back of your throat. He pulled back slightly and you let your tongue swirl around his cock. You moaned as you felt Cas push into you.

 

“That’s right, take us both.” Michael said as Cas buried himself in you. In perfect synchronization they started moving. While Michael kept his pace slow as he fucked your mouth, Cas quickly sped up until he was pounding in to you, his grip on your hips sure to leave bruises. Your hands twisted into the sheets as you held on. Both of the angels were moaning as they had their way with you. You accepted them, connecting with them and allowing them to lay claim to you. Cas found your clit and started movement on it in small circles causing to you to groan around Michael’s cock. He pushed you to the edge and you came hard, Cas still fucking you. Michael groaned loudly before unloading his cum in your mouth. You swallowed his cum with a slight grimace. Michael climbed off of you and ran his hands down your body while you were still gasping from your orgasm.

 

“So beautiful.” He muttered as Cas slowed his thrusts. “And all ours.” Cas pulled out of you and Michael rearranged your positions. He moved you so you were sitting up between the two of them. You sat, your legs on either side of them. You felt Michael lift you slightly before lowering you down on Cas’ still hard cock. Michael’s chest was pressed against your back. You whimpered at the change of angle. If Cas filled you before, he hit even deeper in this position. You rocked back and forth between them as you adjusted to the stretch. You gasped as Michael pressed a finger to your back entrance.

 

“Relax.” He whispered in your ear. “Let us have you.” You drew in a deep breath and leaned forward to Cas. Your head dropped to Cas’ shoulder. Michael moved slowly, pushing into you. His “angel juice” provided plenty of lube for his movements. Very steadily, he pushed his entire finger into you. He gently probed and added a second finger. You whimpered as he stretched you carefully. Cas’ arms wrapped around you and rubbed small circles across your back. Michael stopped.

 

“Am I hurting you?” You shook your head no before he started back adding another finger.

 

“Fuck,” You whispered against Cas’ shoulder. He laughed quietly. The control of the angel, you marveled, of having you sitting with him inside you. Michael stretched you before pulling his fingers away from you.

 

“You ready?” He asked and you nodded your consent. You felt the head of his cock press against you. With extreme care, he slowly began to push inside of you. You both groaned as he bottomed out completely. You gasped at the bare skin pressed against either side of you. They started moving slowly, both pushing and pulling at the same time. They both filled you perfectly and left you wanting with each moment. Eventually, they got into a different rhythm, pushing and pulling at separate times so you had someone in you at all times.

 

“Harder,” You moaned as they sped up. You grabbed Cas’ hair tightly and reached around and twisted your hand into Michael’s hair.

 

“More,” You groaned.

 

“Louder.” Michael said. “Scream our names. Let everyone know who your soul mates are.” You gasped as they both found specific spots that were sensitive.

 

“Michael, Cas, ” You groaned as they fucked you. Cas reached between you and found your clit again. You pressed your forehead to Cas’.

 

“Come for us.” He whispered to you. Michael’s lips pressed against the skin of your neck.

 

“Please,” Michael added. You groaned as you fell over and came hard again. You gave Michael exactly what he wanted and screamed their names as they came too and emptied themselves into you. You slumped against Cas completely exhausted. They both carefully pulled out of you and with a snap, all of you were clean and slightly redressed. You were in a soft t-shirt and your angels had found some pajama pants and shirts. Michael carefully maneuvered you so you were curled up in the center of the bed with him and Cas on either side. You fell asleep pressed against Michael’s chest and Cas behind you. Someone’s hands – you were too tired to figure out who - stroked your hair gently as you drifted to sleep.

 

“You know, you’re pretty special.” Michael muttered.  “You have both of us for soul mates.” You smiled against him.

 

“You’re the lucky ones. You get me.” You said. You felt Cas laugh behind you.

 

“I tried to tell you before, Michael.” Cas said. “She talks, and when she does, she has an attitude.”


End file.
